Purple Turkey Fan Club
Purple Turkey Fan Club was a website thought up by Ashley and set up by her dad using the Comcast website creator. The email announcing it's arrival was sent by Ashley to Jenni and Iyana on September 14th 2009. It was the first website created by anyone in the group and inspired Animal Scouts (and other variations), Total LOL and of course, Madison's website. Invention The idea started out with the name. At the time, the crew's sense of humor could only be described as "LOL rAnDoM!". Shouting random combinations of words wasn't uncommon for them. The term Purple Turkey was one of those instances. There was no significance to it, it just sounded "funny". Ashley used the term some time during a game at P.E. The whole crew caught on and made it a new catchphrase for the group. At the end of the day Ashley announced "WHEN YOU GO HOME LOOK FOR PURPLETURKEY.COM! I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT BY THEN!". She asked her dad to help her make it immediately when she got home. Unfortunately, she didn't get to use the URL 'purpleturkey.com'. The final URL was home.comcast.net/~purpleturkeyfanclub/site/. The website was up and running by the end of the night. Contents The Homepage had the logo in the center with a brief welcome message. There was a guestbook to the side of the page where friends would leave messages and chat. The username of the commenter could be changed for each comment left. There was also a calendar widget with listed events above the guestbook. Purple Turkey Fan Club featured a few different pages on it's side directory. Probably the least exciting was the Contact page. It simply was a text box for any users to send messages directly to the admin's email. Getting into more exciting territory, there was the Photos page. It had artwork drawn/recolored by Ashley. Most of the art can be found in the gallery of this Wikia page. It is thought but not confirmed that this was also the original home of the famous Purple Turkey comic. The Members page was just pictures and names of Ashley's friends who personally requested to be included. A few of the pictures were replaced with a stand-in image because Ashley didn't have a picture of that person (see: gallery). Demise In early October 2009, Ashley put up a themed Purple Turkey logo for Halloween. She removed the description of the original photo and left it blank. Everything was fine until November rolled around and Ashley wanted to switch the logo back. But the way the website editor was set up, the only way to select elements to edit or delete was by their description's text. Ashley and her dad could not figure out any way to remove or change the picture so she gave up hope and abandoned the website for good. Very dramatic. It will never be known if this problem was fixable or not, as the URL is no longer active, most likely do to Comcast switching their branding to Xfinity. The date in which the site went down is also a mystery. Gallery Purple turkey.JPG|Original logo Boo turkey.JPG|Purple Turkey Halloween 2009 edit Purple turkey Birthday.png|Purple Turkey one year anniversary edit no photo.jpg|Stand-in image for members without photos no eating purple turkeys!.jpg|"No eating purple turkeys!" PTFC.png|A recreation of the Purple Turkey mascot drawn by Ashley on Disney.com/Create Turkey comic.png|The famous Purple Turkey comic turkey comic 2.png|Unfinished second Purple Turkey comic (Halloween themed) Category:Websites